Advent Children Splinters
by liriaen
Summary: A collection of 100 or 200 word drabbles, starring Rufus, Tseng, Reno, Cloud, the Shinentai, and Sephiroth, with inexplicable guest appearances. Ratings vary, please heed individual warnings. English and German.


**Title**: Rain I  
**Pairing**: Yazoo/Kadaj/Cloud  
**A/N:** for fleshdress who said: rain.

---

The rain steals Kadaj, and Yazoo doubles over, pain ripping his middle like the flash of a sword.

Because for all their talk of Reunion, their memories of something not-quite-remembered, none of them knew what it would feel like, to be parted.

To be sundered beyond the reach of materia.

The rain finally steals Kadaj, and Yazoo's systems are collapsing, synapses misfiring.

He takes a faltering step towards Elder Brother, for they will be together or not be at all.

It strangely hurts to pull the trigger on Cloud, and Yazoo thinks the rain from his eyes tastes like acid.

---

* * *

**Title**: Rain II  
**Pairing**: Tseng/Rufus  
**A/N**: another one for fleshdress with the prompt of rain. 

---

Rufus doesn't do 'bedraggled.' The man has never bled nor cried (a suave myth, Tseng muses off the record), and he certainly has never looked sopping, dripping wet.

Only… he does. The crisp white linen of his shirt wilts, his vest clings, and his blond bangs darken enough to remind Tseng of stray dog.

Rain runs down his temples and drips from his nose and Tseng decidedly does. not. watch. as Rufus' pink tongue darts out to lap up the drops.

His President looks like a puddle. It is unimaginable and utterly unheard of, and Tseng allows himself a smile.

---

* * *

**Title**: Fear  
**Pairing**: Sephiroth/Draco Malfoy  
**A/N**: A humorous (...) bit of HP crossover for Mayflo... 

---

Draco scuttled backwards, dragging his arse across the cavern floor. Things weren't looking good.

Well, maybe... that thing was looking good, in a flashy kind of way, but something in its green-slitted, demented eyes told Draco he was currently being measured for a barbecue spit, and that sword looked just like it.

So much for Potter and the Toothpick of Gryffindor, Draco thought.

Abruptly, his back hit the wall and long-fingered hands reached for him. Draco narrowly suppressed a squeal as Sephiroth's white lips curled in a lazy smile. Then he was snatched into a kiss:

"Fear suits you, Rufus."

---

* * *

**Title**: Recoil  
**Pairing**: Rufus/Kadaj  
**Warning**: implicit sexual violence  
**A/N:** For Mayflo who tossed me loads of pairings and gave me free rein. 

---

Rufus amuses himself by envisioning the bright arc of Kadaj's blood spattered over silk screens and scrolls, slicking up the parquet.

He imagines the exquisite thrust of recoil after pulling the trigger, translating fire power into a hole the size of Kadaj's head.

He savours the idea of destroying the prancing puppet, punishing it for its insolence, divesting it first of face and then of life, and his senses linger over the heady reek of red.

Idle thoughts, but Rufus has grown used to them.

They are all he has to keep himself from screaming every time Kadaj enters him.

---

* * *

**Title**: Pillow Talk  
**Pairing**: Sephiroth/Cloud  
**A/N:** Another one for Mayflo – wildly OOC this time. 

---

"Stop fidgeting already."

"But your hair is all over the place. Getting tangled here."

"Cloud... You weren't always this wordy."

"Umm. No. Must be the bedding-your-nemesis thing. Those are nice hakama, by the way."

"Thank you. How about I take them off?"

"Errr. Did you know your eyes are really pretty? A little insane, but very lovely."

"Cloud."

"And your whole 'shall I give you despair'-speech? Fantastic. You were amazing when you perforated my shoulder."

"Cloud!"

"But again, all's fair in love and war, I suppose-"

Wistfully, Sephiroth looked at Masamune and chose to choke Cloud with a pillow instead.

---

* * *

**Title**: Borgia & Colonna  
**Pairing**: Rufus/Cesare Borgia,  
**A/N:** Für Jachet, die einen Crossover wollte, mit dem Prompt "fight". 

---

"Benefizien in Wutai und die Hälfte aller Pfründe von Junon." Der dunkelhaarige Mann legt die Fingerspitzen zusammen und blinzelt träge, ein Salamander im Neon von Rufus' Büro.

Rufus' Lächeln bleibt unverbindlich. "Wutai ist nur im losesten Wortsinn befriedet. Ich kann Ihnen nicht zusagen, was uns nicht gehört."

"Ich dachte, Sie hätten die Politik Ihres Vaters fortgeführt." Der Italiener beugt sich über den Schreibtisch und Rufus vergewissert sich seiner Waffe, doch schließt Cesare ihm bloß den Laptop.

Rufus hält die manikürte Hand fest, fährt über das Wappen des Manschettenknopfs: "Man ehrt seine Ahnen, indem man aus ihrem Schatten tritt. Oder, Herzog?"

---

* * *

**Title**: Splitter  
**Pairing**: Tseng x Rufus x Kadaj.  
**Warnungen**: implizite Gewalt  
**A/N:** Für Agadinmar, die Tseng oder wenigstens Zähne wollte - und nun beides kriegt :) 

---

Etwas Weißes zwischen den verbogenen Stahlträgern im 68. Stockwerk erregte Tsengs Aufmerksamkeit.

Er löste den Backenzahn aus den Schlacken und betrachtete ihn: zwei der Wurzeln abgebrochen, eine blutverkrustet.

Tseng weigerte sich, vorschnelle Schlüsse zu ziehen und ließ den Fund in seine Brusttasche gleiten.

Im Aufgang zur nächsten Etage lagen drei weitere, eben und perfekt, bevor sie ausgeschlagen worden waren, das Blut nicht älter als zwei Stunden.

Dann trieb ein Schrei ihn höher, in die Trümmer, die Rufus' Büro gewesen waren.

"Tseng, endlich", sagte sein Arbeitgeber überraschend heiter, das Brecheisen im Anschlag, "Kadaj hier glaubt, beim Heraufkommen etwas verloren zu haben."

---

* * *

**Title**: Wutai Philosophy  
**Character**: Rufus  
**A/N:** For Elvaron with the prompt of „distance" 

---

Distance, like time, is a variable in Wutai, not an absolute. It is a measure of becoming and growth, a spiritual quality rather than the clear-cut slices of life the Company is so fond of.

Plummeting past gaping, empty windows, Rufus forgets to breathe. He remembers something Tseng once said, in the small hours, a world away, and as Rufus's body goes into giddy, final overdrive, these last few meters seem no distance at all.

Just then, a bone-wrenching trajectory crosses his own. Kadaj is torn from sight, and Rufus exhales, finding the time again to softly curse Wutai philosophy.

---

* * *

**Title**: Zartbitter  
**Pairing**: Rufus/Reno  
**A/N:** 200 pointenfreie Worte häuslichen Friedens post-AC, für Agadinmar, die Rufus und Schokolade wollte. 

---

Wie Reno bei dem Sirenenlärm schlafen kann, ist ihm ein Rätsel. Oder auch nicht, in Anbetracht der Flaschen, über die er stolpert, als er sich von der Bettkante stemmt.

Hinkend manövriert er zwischen Kleiderhaufen und Fast Food-Verpackungen in den Schweinestall, den Reno Küche nennt.

Es... dauert. Und es irritiert ihn. Sicher, bei lebendigem Leib zu verrotten, lehrt Bescheidenheit, aber es ist vorbei, nicht? Gelobt sei Sankt Aerith die Grundgütige, in Ewigkeit, Amen.

Pffh. Dafür fühlt er sich weiß Shiva noch, als schleife sein Körper einen Meter hinter ihm.

Die Anrichte erwacht knisternd zu Leben, sobald er den Lichtschalter findet, und Rufus grunzt unleidig: Unter normalen Umständen würde er für eine heiße Renovierung sorgen, einen Paragraphen finden, der Reno die Kosten anhängt, und diskret in seinen Cognac lachen. Doch die Umstände sind nicht normal... weshalb er mit knurrendem Magen in einer Kakerlakenzucht steht und mit spitzen Fingern die Schränke durchwühlt.

Er ist bereit, aufzugeben, da sieht er das Goldpapier. Vom Feinsten, nicht das Sägemehl, das sie in Eckläden unter der Platte verkauft haben...

Rufus grabscht die halb gegessene Tafel... schließt die Augen und...

"Uhh", gähnt es hinter ihm. "Boss?"

Hastig schiebt Rufus sich noch zwei Rippen quer, Zartbitter am Kinn. "Waff?"

---


End file.
